User talk:The Sliter Creater
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HomeUfloorUblood.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 02:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: i hate u Maybe when you turn 11, you'll find something more important to hate. I know your story had TEN WHOLE PARAGRAPHS! That's a lot of paragraphs! That's as many paragraphs AS YOU HAVE FINGERS! Is that why you didn't make it longer? You're right, though! It was your best work on this site! In fact, it was your only work on this site! So, by default, it must be your best! Which is really sad! I deleted your story because it was silly and not good. Like, seriously, a "medieval legend of two best friends forever"? "there were once two best friends, they were both poor semi-rich farmers," You understand that doesn't make sense, right? "they were both actually only 15-16 years old," This reads like fanfiction you wrote about a friend that pissed you off and you tried to hide it by setting it 500 years ago. "So it goes that Gomez has became jealous of Herm because he was richer then him and he was so corrupted by his greed that he fully forgot that they had been best friends forever, and he was so foolish enough, that when Herm was asleep , Gomez has broke into his house, stool all of his gold coins and jewelry that made Herm so famous, then, he has got into Herm's cellar and burned everything." Problems with comma usage, run on sentence, using the wrong words, typos, awkward phrasing and just silly, silly plotting. Your story is almost all problems. There's no imagery or atmosphere, you clearly never attempted to edit it, the plot is so goofy it can't be taken seriously. There's no build up to ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS. Thing just happen. That's not good. Herm and Gomez are best friends! NOW THEY'RE NOT. Herm is BFFs with God now. UH OH, NOW HE'S IN GOD JAIL. Are these reasons enough? Do you understand? I could seriously go line-by-line with this story and tell you everything that's wrong with it if it's still not clear. I am genuinely worried about you and it would help me sleep at night if you were able to understand why your story was deleted. I'm not kidding. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 04:01, January 23, 2014 (UTC)